


Handlers Can Be Heroes Too

by PastelRaccoon



Series: To Protect Her Treasure In the New World [1]
Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, Injury Recovery, No actual names said, Not THE Handler, Only called Hunter and Handler, Rathalos - Freeform, We don't have Carts here, monster fight, realistic consequences, romantic undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 11:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20692454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelRaccoon/pseuds/PastelRaccoon
Summary: A Handler always has so much respect for their Hunter and they usually help them from afar, but sometimes they can't just sit idly by.





	Handlers Can Be Heroes Too

As a Handler, she was always a bit jealous of the Hunters; between their strong muscles and quick wits, she felt hopeless compared to them. She hugged her task book close to her chest as she pined over her Hunter from afar. She was fascinating and powerful, always taking down terrifying monsters with ease. It was always such a sight to behold and she’d never tire of it. She practically made her long sword dance within her hands. What a breathtaking sight…

Despite that, she still had a job to do! Letting herself get distracted like this could end up as a death sentence for her partner. She shook her head free of those intrusive thoughts before turning her attention back to the task at hand.

Her Hunter was locked in combat with a rather irate Rathalos. Its large wings whipped up the air around it and caused the Hunter’s Odogaron armor to rattle loudly. The majority of her calm, collected expression was covered by the beastly mask over her mouth. Her sword made of Tobi-Kadachi pieces swung through the air and dug sharply into the monster’s hide. The Handler’s fingers tightened around the spine of her book. She hated watching from afar and being stuck in camp sometimes really did get on her nerves.

Her eyes scanned and analyzed the situation at hand, flitting around the field from the safety of the camp in an attempt to warn the Hunter of any dangers that may appear suddenly. The Hunter thrust their sword forwards, leaping high into the air, and came down with a sharp ringing sound. The monster suddenly reeled back in pain with a roar that shook the leaves of the trees. Its cry was angry and embers spat from its scarred head.

“That’s the way Partner!” She cried out with excitement. She was bouncing on her toes like a giddy child, watching with renewed awe and admiration. The Hunter gave her a reassuring thumbs up, eyes crinkling at their corners from a hidden smile, before becoming serious once again and returning their attention to the creature.

Another roar tore through the trees from the enraged Rathalos. Her Hunter winced and doubled over, a hand pressing hard against her ear in an attempt to ease the ringing in her head. The Handler mirrored her movements from the sound. Pain flashed in her head and she wondered what it must be like when one was right in front of it.

The wyvern took the opportunity of the Hunter reeling to quickly flip in the air. Its tail dug into the dirt of the forest floor and slammed harshly into their torso. An audible crunch sound of the armor buckling under the impact filled the space between the Handler and Hunter. The Handler tensed and could feel her heart thudding loudly. Everything inside her head was screaming at her to help.

It was then that her body moved on its own. She released her book without a second thought and it fell to her side from the belt it was attached to. She scrambled through the few trees and underbrush that separated her from the Hunter and herself. Picking up a flashbug that was sitting on a tree trunk that she passed, she hurriedly fashioned it into a flash pod and clutched it tightly within her fingers. Her eyes frantically darted around the field to find her partner that was flung from the impact. The snarling Rathalos was looming over their limp body, fiery sparks still spitting from its mouth. Once it pulled back its head, flames swirling in its open maw, the Handler threw the pod as hard as she could muster.

A bright flash that made her reflexively bring a hand up to shield her eyes caused the monster to recoil. The fire extinguished itself as it blearily blinked and swung around blindly in an attempt to hit one of its targets. The Handler puffed and panted, tripping over herself to try and get to her Hunter. Then, without warning, a tail swung into her side. Sharp pain shot through her torso and caused her to cough when all wind escaped her lungs from the contact. Her body slid across the dirt floor of the forest until she violently came to a stop by slamming into a large tree root protruding from the earth. Another cough caused by the impact squeezed her already empty lungs and made her chest ache.

The Handler’s eyesight began to dim at the edges while pain washed over her entire being. The Rathalos snarled at her, snout wrinkling from rage and teeth hidden behind the blaze it was creating. However, as it began to charge towards the helpless Handler, a familiar sound rang out through the trees. The beast howled in pain and tripped over itself before whipping around to reveal the Hunter; she was battered and bruised, but otherwise standing defiantly to face the monster. The Handler noticed the end of its tail had been severed and was sitting lifeless at their comrade’s feet.

_‘I’m glad you’re safe, partner…’_ She thought. A weak smile tugged at her lips before the world spun and went to black.

\----------

Everything stung when the Handler began to stir. She winced from the candlelight that filled her room back in Astera and an intense pain bloomed in her side when she attempted to sit up in her bed. A soft yelp fell from her lips before she fell back into her pillow with a light thud. She lifted up the blanket that was draped over her to look at the damage. Bandages were wrapped around her abdomen and breasts and she could see scarlet staining the white cloth by her ribs. She clenched her teeth at the sight until a calming voice interrupted the silence. “Ah, I’m glad to see you’re awake.”

The Handler jumped from the sudden noise only to see her Hunter walking through the door holding a tray of the Meowscular Chef’s food. The smell of it made her stomach growl loudly and she blushed, causing the Hunter to let out a lighthearted laugh.

“You never change, even when you’re as beat up as you are.” She mused, placing the tray onto the small end table that was next to the bed. The Handler felt the Hunter place a calloused hand between her shoulder blades and the other one onto her stomach to gingerly prop her up against the headboard. Her face twisted again with discomfort, but it eased into a dull ache. Without a word, her partner placed the tray onto her lap. “Please, eat something. You won’t heal unless you take care of yourself. Trust me; I would know.”

She laughed again and the Handler could easily recall how many times she was in the Hunter’s situation. The strange, flipped circumstance drew a chuckle from the injured Handler with the sound swiftly melting into a groan. She rubbed her face, fingers over her eyes, then spread her fingers to peek through them and address her beloved Hunter.

“I guess I should apologize, huh? That was kinda stupid of me; but I couldn’t just sit there! You were in danger and I didn’t want to see you hurt; or even worse, killed… That Rathalos looked like it was out for blood...” She felt her chest tighten when she spoke though not from pain, but rather from guilt. The hand that was not against her face clenched and gripped the comforter over her legs. The Hunter’s expression softened from the apology and a single titter shook her shoulders. She reached out with a rough hand to pat the back of the Handler’s that desperately held onto the cloth. Her supple skin was a stark contrast to the dryness of her overworked fingers.

“I just want to see you get better. You did good out there, though I was still worried. You’re usually so vigilant when we’re out on a mission.”

“Like I said, I thought you were gonna be killed.”

“Psh, a Rathalos has nothing on me! You think that over-glorified lizard could get the better of me?” The Hunter released her hand to firmly place them on her hips, striking a rather silly, yet somehow confident, pose.

Another laugh came from the Handler and another wince cut it short.

“Ah. Guess I shouldn’t try to make you laugh just yet, ey?”

“No, no. I think it helped, even though my body wants to tell me otherwise.” The Handler’s smile was gentle and relaxed despite the agony coursing through her muscles.

“But really, you did save me. That thing was definitely gonna eat me up if you didn’t run in. And for that, I’m grateful.” The Hunter’s voice became more serious and the sudden shift took the Handler by surprise. It was nice to hear her give praise since it was so rare. A teary smile spread across her face and she rushed to wipe away the beading tears until she felt that same calloused hand on the top of her head. “I’m proud to call you my Handler.”

Her efforts to keep herself from crying were fruitless as they began to spill over and down her cheeks. Her hands were balled into fists while she rubbed at her eyes. Relief finally washed over her; she was safe, her partner was safe, and it only felt like their bond was stronger than ever after this ordeal. “And I’m glad that you’re my Hunter.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small idea I had floating around in my head. I'm not too pleased with it, but I was told by a friend they liked it? So screw it? I'm also not feeling the title and may change it later. (Edit: Title changed, rip)  
Thanks for giving this a read either way! I always appreciate it! c:


End file.
